Wee Billie Bonnie
by marmeenoir17
Summary: Sometimes your past will bite you in the ass, For Connor and Murphy it comes in the form of their 14 year old daughter left on their doorstep. Which ones the father? How will they raise her, more importantly whos going to tell Ma! Very AU
1. Chapter 1

They say the past will come back to haunt you. Well for the McManus brothers, it didn't. It did however come back to bite them in the ass. For a Friday evening it was relatively normal. They had gotten off work and were slowly getting ready to go out to McGinty's. Their routine was interrupted however by a banging on the door. They walked over to answer and were greeted by a face from the past.

"Sara?" They said in unison.

"Connor, Murphy, so good to see you home. Listen I'm not going to sugarcoat this, but I have a problem and you two have to fix it since its one of you two's fault." She said. Someone was behind her sort of struggling in her grip but she held firm.

"What did we do?" Connor asked confused.

"This." She said and shoved the one behind her forward.

They looked down to see a girl who couldn't be no older than fourteen. She was scowling up at her mother and both boys couldn't help but notice that she looked just like their Ma when she did it.

"Jesus woman did you have to grip me so hard? Ya know I bruise like a damn peach!"

"Quiet Bonnie. Listen boys, to be blunt I'm dying and I cant take care of her anymore so since one of you is the father I'm leaving her with you. Everything you need to know is in her bag. I'll warn you though, she gets into more trouble than you two ever could." And with that she was gone, leaving them all in stunned silence.

"Holy Hell Conn."

"My thoughts exactly Murph."

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing holy about hell."

They looked down to see Bonnie smirking at them. Her hair was dark like Murphy's but that smirk was all Connor. They could see why Sara had trouble telling who the father was. Connor was the first to speak.

"Well that's definitely up for debate. Anyhow lets go inside and figure out what to do from there."

Bonnie picked up her bag and Murphy grabbed the suitcase beside her and they all stepped back into the apartment. They sat down in the living room, The boys on the couch and Riley in the chair beside them. She sat there looking at her shoes. Her clothes were baggy; overlarge dark grey hoodie, very wide legged pants and what looked to be converse knockoffs.

"So Bonnie, did Sara ever tell you about us?" Murphy asked if only to stop the silence.

"Well there was this one time when she got really plastered and damned the entire Irish race. Said something about damn Irishmen and their damn accents." Bonnie shrugged.

This made them chuckle. "Yea I reckon we did lay the accent on a bit thick with her. Anything else?" Connor asked.

"Yea, one time after she had to come pick me up from the school for fighting she said that I'd surely give the McManus boys a run for their money, said I was just like my "dads"" She used quotation marks. "Said you two were known for brawling and that I was turning out just like you."

"Fight the girls at school a lot at school then lass?" Connor asked smiling.

"Oh no the girls are nothin but talk. The time I was referring to was when me and John Riley and Angus McCain got into it. I was the only one suspended though cause I broke John's arm and Angus's nose. Load of crap I thought seeing how they ganged up on me. Thought they got off scot free to till I found down by the river, threw both their asses in." She sat back crossing her arms.

"You shouldn't cuss lass, bad fer the soul." Murphy stated.

"I don't think "ass" is a cuss word, it's in the Bible, so is damn and hell" She replied back.

"Yea but it's all in how you say it."

She shrugged. "Fine I won't do it then." She mumbled in Mandarin, "Not around you at least.

Connor heard what she said though. "Hey now lass I may not speak that language but I get the jest of it."

She had at least the grace to blush. "Speak many languages do ya?"

"Aye Ma made us learn French, Spanish, Russian, German, and Italian as well as Gaelic."

Bonnie grinned. "I know those! Well my Russian sucks eggs, but I've never met a Russian who wasn't a complete idiot anyway so I don't see much need to conversate with them."

This made them laugh. "We think the same lass. What were you speaking just then?"

"Mandarin. They speak it in most parts of China." She answered.

"What made you learn that one?" Murphy asked.

"There's this Chinese restaurant that I have to walk past to get to school and there's always these Asian thugs sitting outside. They always start yelling shit, I mean stuff when I walk by so I learned it to know what the heck they're saying."

"And what are they saying?" Connor asked almost dangerously.

She shook her head. "Oh no you're not tricking me. You just said I couldn't cuss"

Murphy chuckled under his hands.

It got quiet for a second and Bonnie went back to looking at her shoes. Murphy once again broke the silence. "So what's yer full name?"

This made Bonnie grimace. "Did you know my mom well?"

Connor answered. "Well enough back in the day I suppose."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow. "So you knew her penchant for westerns?"

Murphy choked on a laugh. "You don't mean she?" He couldn't even finish.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yup. She named me Billy Bonnie McManus. She was very into Young Guns she said while she was pregnant with me. Do you know how many times people have laughed at my name? How many noses I've broken because of it? So yea I just go by Bonnie."

They struggled to hide their laughs. It was then Bonnie's stomach growled. "Do you care if I go to that store down the street?"

"Why?"

"Cause I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm hungry. And from the looks of this place, I just can't see you guys having much here."

"Well we can't let you go out alone. We were headed over to McGinty's before you got here so lets just head there. Doc serves food." Murphy said getting up.

"Murph do you really think we need ta take her to a bar?" Connor questioned.

"It's not like we're letting her drink, we'll just get her set up in a booth to eat. Doc won't mind."

They headed out down the street Connor and Murphy flanking Bonnie. When they got to the bar, a few people yelled out a greeting, and the boys said hey back. They got a booth in the corner and Murphy asked, "What you wanna eat?"

"Whatever's quickest, I'm not picky."

He took off over to Doc and Connor turned to her. "So how do ye feel about your mom dying?"

Bonnie shrugged. "We knew it was coming for awhile, they said she has cancer in her liver. I've accepted it. We aren't very close. She always said she wasn't meant to be a mother and I agreed. But she did her best so I couldn't really argue with her when she said I had to go."

"I wish we'd known about ya sooner lass, maybe we could've helped."

"I'm glad you didn't. Mom led a pretty harsh life and I'd rather you guys only remember the good stuff about her."

This puzzled Connor. "Harsh? Just how were you living lass?"

Bonnie squirmed in her seat. "I don't know if I should tell you."

Connor looked to the bar and saw that Murphy was just getting the plate of food. He looked back and met Connor's eyes. He nodded at the unspoken words and made his way back.

"Burger and fries, fastest food Doc's got." He said putting it in front of her.

She grabbed the burger and took a bite. Connor leaned over to his brother. "She won't tell me what Sara did to support them, but I think I could take a guess. Need to see if we can get her to talk about it."

Murphy nodded. They sat and let her eat, both just sipping their Guinness. When she finally slowed her eating down, Connor asked her again. "Bonnie, what did Sara do to make money?"

"Why does it matter?" She asked.

"Because lass we want to know exactly what we missed. We need to know what you went through." Murphy replied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes in frustration. "Urgh, fine. You two want to play Dr. Phil, fine. My mom was a stripper and she did guys on the side. She'd be gone all night, sometimes brought "work" home with her. It was always a helluva thing to wake up and have breakfast with some dumb john who didn't know what to say to a ten year old getting ready for school. Happy now? I don't dwell on it and neither should you cause it don't help and it sure as shit won't change nothing. Excuse me a minute, I'm going to the bathroom." And with that she shoved away from the table and headed towards the bathrooms.

The boys sat in stunned silence for a minute after she left. Then Connor broke it. "Jesus Murph, what the hell do you say to that? Our girl has lived through hell and we weren't there for her."

"Well how could we Conn? Sara never said nothing to either one of us! We don't even know which of us is the father. Shit, we gotta tell Ma and Da. They're gonna kill us! What are we going to do with her? We don't where she goes to school or even what grade she's in. We don't know anything." Murphy took a sip of his beer.

"Well I reckon we gotta find out. We got the weekend to find out her schooling and such." Connor smirked. "I will say she's definitely got the McManus temper. I don't reckon we gotta worry bout her holding her own in a fight too much. She sure is a spitfire, she'd do Ma proud."

Murphy laughed. "Aye our wee little Billy Bonnie's got tha spirit of the Irish in her. Can't believe Sara really named her that."

"Well she's already living up to the name, with the fighting she's done." They both laughed. "Least we don't got to worry about a sissy girl."

Murphy nodded, but then he went pale, or more pale than he was. "Oh shit Connor, shes a girl! What do we do about all that girl stuff?"

"Girl stuff Murph?" Connor was confused.

"Like when she starts her period and all. We don't know anything about that!"

Connor blanched. "Shit. Don't they teach classes about that in school?"

"I think so, you ask her."

"Why me?"

"Cause I refuse to."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Macho Murph at work ladies and gentlemen."

Bonnie made her way back and sat back down. "Are we done with the gooey show of emotion now?"

Connor chuckled. "For the moment lass."

She sighed. "Good cause that was all I had for the rest of the week. You'll have to wait till Monday if you want a hug or something, I'm tapped out."

They laughed. "You're think you're funny don't ye?" Murphy asked grinning.

She smirked. "Oh I think I'm adorable."

"God save us, another McManus comedian. We'd best get going, it's getting late. We can't have you out all hours of the night." Connor said standing, Murphy copying his movements.

"Yea we still gotta figure out where she's going to sleep." Murphy pondered out loud.

"I can sleep on the couch. Me and moma only had a one bedroom, I slept on the couch there. Wasn't sleeping in her bed. Never had a bedroom."

"Well that'll work for now I suppose but we'll be getting ye a bed of some sort and we do got that spare room." Connor replied. They had long since moved out of their previous shanty. Their new place, while still in the cruddy side of town at least had separate rooms for everything.

Her face brightened. "You mean I get my own room?"

Murphy felt something creep into his heart warming it from the inside. "Aye you get yer own room."

"Sweet!"

They left the bar, all three in a little higher spirits. When they got back they watched TV for a while and finally the boys decided to go to bed. Bonnie made up the couch and then got down on her knees. Connor and Murphy look puzzled. She cocked her head over her shoulder. "Do you mind? This is kinda between me and Him."

They both caught on. "Oh course, night lass." They shuffled out of the room.

They both lay down, and sighed. "When are we gonna call Ma?"

"Lets wait till tomorrow."

Murphy turned in his bed facing his brother. "I'll you twenty bucks if you do it."

Connor laughed. "Coward."

"When it comes to Ma I am." Murphy shot back.

"I think even Da is." Connor said laughing again.

"Who wouldn't be? That woman's scary."

They both agreed to this. The room went quiet soon after that and both brothers fell asleep.

A/N: Well here is my new baby! This is AU so I'll be weaving in and out of the movies thereselves picking and trashing whatever I want. I don't own anything, I just manipulate!

NEXT CHAPTER: From boys to men. How our favorite twins deal with their new found fatherhood. Reviews are love! Spread the love!


	2. Chapter 2

Life was trial and error for the trio for awhile. She had begun calling them both Da after the first night. They had woken up the next morning and went to breakfast at a diner down the road. While they were eating she had suddenly asked them, "Hey what do I call you?"

They looked at each other then back at her. "What do you want to call us?" They asked.

She smirked. "Thing One and Thing Two, but somehow I don't think that will work. What do you call your dad?"

Connor laughed at her remark. "We call him Da."

She thought on it a moment and then said, "I'll call you that then." And that was it. Whenever she needed something she yell out, "Da!"

Answering, "What?" would be heard followed sometimes by, "Other Da!"

Finding out just who was her real Da was interesting to say the least. As a favor Agent Smecker ran a DNA test for them and Bonnie's true father was….both of them. As it turns out Bonnie had started out with a twin. The boys had fathered one each but, the other baby had become the donor twin and Bonnie had absorbed it in the womb before an ultrasound was done. She had both their DNA. When they found out Bonnie had laughed. When Smecker, the detectives and her Da's had looked at her puzzled she had replied, "Talk about your Extreme King of the Hill!" she paused then added, "I kinda feel like that character Mike Myers played Fat Bastard, I can say I ate a baby." Then she burst out laughing again and they all just shook their heads.

"Shes a McManus alright." Smecker had grumbled.

Telling their Ma and Da had been an ordeal. After Connor had told them Ma insisted that Murphy get on the phone as well where she proceeded to chew the both of them out. They were both red in the face and Bonnie had watched on laughing her head off. She even sat and spoke with Ma (who insisted that she call her Ma as well). Now Ma called at least once a week to speak with her. GrandDa as he preferred to be called even taught her the family prayer.

When that Monday morning had come they had taken her to school and met with the principal. It turned out that their little Bonnie was very smart. She was only fourteen, but was taking senior classes. She would get done in the afternoons and head to the park until they got off work where she played Chinese chess with an old Asian man. They had came upon her several times locked in fierce concentration as she contemplated her next move. She never won, but after each game she'd say, "I'll get you tomorrow just you wait."

The old man would smile and give her a bow which she returned. They also found her mother was not kidding about trouble. At least once a week they'd get a call at work asking one of them to come down and get her. It was always a fight with a boy and they'd almost laugh their heads off when they saw the state of the boy in question. She could really pack a punch. Anger Management was suggested after each altercation, but they ignored it.

The funniest incident up to date with the three was when Bonnie started. She had gotten up and went to the bathroom. She had loudly cursed and stomped out back to her room. She finally gained their attention when she tried to leave the apartment. "Hey lass where are you going?" They'd asked her.

"I really need to go to the store, so if you'll excuse me." She tried to bolt.

"You can't go by yourself, why don't you tell us what you need and we'll get it when we go later."

"I can't wait till later." She was getting red.

"Why not?" They were puzzled.

"Just let me go."

"Fine we'll go with you."

She just mumbled. When they got to the store they had insisted on following her despite her protests. She didn't go to the aisle outright trying to get them distracted by something else, but after they told her to just get it she finally went down the aisle. She tried to just grab and go before they could get down the aisle too far but they were right behind her.

"Seriously lass what's the big deal?"

Fed up she had thrown two boxes of tampons at their heads. "My period! That's what's up! So go away and let me do this in peace."

She didn't have to tell them twice; they were gone before she could finish her rant at a dead run out of the aisle. It was three very red faced people who left the store that day. They had insisted that she stock up on those kinds of things so they never had to go for her if that day should come.

They also found that she could draw very well. She had scores of sketches of people and buildings and such. She told them she wanted to be a graphic novelist and they knew she would succeed.

She learned about them as well. For instance she found out that while they worked in a meat packing plant, they also had a job at the police station working with a Federal Agent. They would listen in on interrogations and interpret the conversation for him, basically working whenever Agent Smecker needed help with the mob cases he worked on. They had come upon this job after an altercation with some Russian mob soldiers. Bonnie thought it was so cool that one of her Da's jumped off a building just to save his brother. The detectives that worked with them were funny as hell too. She'd met them when the brothers got called in to help Smecker. They'd kept her entertained with stories of dumb criminals and the story of her Da's fight. Her favorite friend of theirs however was Rocco. He always had the funniest jokes and he'd fly off the handle in a crazy rant whenever he had too much to drink. He called her "The Kid" after he learned her name and every time she came into Doc's with her Da's he'd yell out, "It's the Kid!" like the guy from the movie.

Bonnie hoped that one day she had friends like her Da's. Other than the old Chinese man, she really didn't have any. Too much fighting at school she supposed. Which brought her to the present; sitting in the office with the principal, one of her teachers, and her Da's who had just come in. They looked at her to see her slightly smirking and Murphy groaned inwardly, that smirk never meant anything good.

"Mr.'s McManus, I've called you down today, because this time the problem isn't with another student. Let me recap by saying Bonnie that your IQ and other testing scores are, well intimidating. So I can understand if you've become bored with the curriculum, but you can't treat the teachers like idiots. Now please tell me what happened again?"

The teacher broke in before Bonnie could say a word. "I'll tell you what she said! She told me to forcibly insert the Darwin Theory into my anus!"

This made both boys snort into their hands and they covered it with a cough. They looked back at Bonnie and she just smirked and nodded her head as if to say, "Yea I totally said it."

After that she let her Da's take over and they seemed to be assuring both the teacher and the principal that they would be having a talk with her and that it wouldn't happen again. They left the office and it was only when they were outside the building did Connor and Murphy laughed. Bonnie just followed them. She knew where they were going; to the church. They had figured out very quick that sending her to her room was no punishment. She loved her room. Confessing to the priest however was a different story. He could come up with worse punishments than they could, so every time she did something wrong they took her to confession and let the priest handle her.

After they had had their laugh they turned to her. "Seriously though lass, you've got to learn to hold your tongue. You keep this up and they'll suspend you again and we'll not have you missing schooling." Connor said.

"I tried Da, I honestly did, but she just wouldn't quit! She said that the Darwin Theory explained everything and was the only true explanation and I said well what about God and she said surely I didn't still believe in Santa and all that hokum and I said that God was not the same as Santa and the tooth fairy and she said that our schooling only followed the scientific explanations and that meant the Darwin Theory and that's when I lost it. So sorry, but I don't regret what I said and I'd say it again!"

"Well then I suppose you're not in trouble for that, but you're still going to confession. You did cuss after all." Murphy replied.

"Fine." She answered and then went to grumbling in Mandarin. Connor and Murphy grinned knowing she did that only because they couldn't understand it. "And make sure you tell the priest all the cussing you did just then too lass." Connor told her as they walked in. She put up her hand in the "ok" sign and walked into the confessional.

The priest moved towards his box saw the boys and said, "Back again is she?"

They smiled and nodded as he walked in. The boys kneeled down in prayer while they waited on their wayward daughter. About twenty minutes later they saw her come out and head to the front. She kneeled down in the front pew. The priest came out and they walked over. "It might be a minute boys, I gave her ten Hail Mary's to work on. But I told her she was right to defend God so I don't think she'll be so grumbly after." He told them smiling.

"Thank you Father. We're sorry but this is only way we know to get her straighten up. She's got a temperament like our Ma." Murphy explained.

"Not to worry boys. It's good for her soul. She's only a teenager, trouble's to be expected."

After he left they sat down to watch her finish up her prayers. When she got up she moved to head to them, then paused and turned around. She went up and lit a candle said a quick prayer and made the sign of the cross and then made her way back. As they all turned around to head out Connor asked. "Who was that for?"

"For moma." She said simply and they left it at that.

Months rolled by with relative ease. Bonnie stopped getting into trouble so much and the boys were grateful. They had began to wonder what they would do when school let out. She would be graduating at fourteen and they didn't know if she wanted to go to college or whatever. They knew they wouldn't be able to afford it, but they knew there were always scholarships They were talking about it at the station one day with Dolly, Duffy, Greenly, and Smecker when a uniformed cop came rushing over. "You boys gotta get over to the hospital, its Bonnie. The school said she had some sorta accident in shop."

Fear flooded through them and they rushed out the door; the detectives and Smecker behind them. Smecker drove while Connor and Murphy prayed in the back seat. He parked in the front and they all ran out into the lobby. The boys hit the counter first.

"We need to see Bonnie McManus. The school said she had an accident."

The nurse looked at them. "Are you kin?"

Murphy pounded his fist on the counter. "Dammit woman we're her Da's now tell us where she is!"

"Fine! She's in Room 213. The doctor just went that way."

The group headed that way at a fast pace. When they go there the doctor was fixing a bandage on her hand, Bonnie was smiling dopily at them when they came in.

"Hey Da guess what? I only got three fingers on my left hand!"

"WHAT!" They shouted.

The doctor turned around. "You must be her fathers. Shes been talking up a storm since we gave her that painkiller. Today in shop she had a mishap with a skill saw and severed her ring and pinky finger. Unfortunately we were unable to reattach them. We need to keep her here a few days under observation to make sure no infection sets in. I'm getting her a room ready now on the second floor. I'll see you up there later if you have any questions."

He was gone before anyone could say anything. The rest of the group piled in around the bed, where she lay looking at her hand. "Are ye alright lass? Any pain?" Connor asked putting his hand on her knee. Murphy sat on the side of her bed beside her.

She looked up at him. "I'm fine Da. They gave me some kind of painkiller so I don't feel a thing. Bet you could slap me and I wouldn't feel it."

Connor chuckled. "Well we'll not test it just in case. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I was making a sketch table for my room and I was getting ready to cut the top board. Just as I was putting the saw down to cut, a kid behind me tripped on a spare board and pushed into me and my fingers went right under. Hurt like the dickens. Told em that if they gave me a hot iron I could just take care of it in house, but no, they drag me down here. Suppose I can't complain too much though, I'm sure Tylenol wouldn't have made me feel this good afterwards. Oh and sorry Da but I think I gotta go back to see the priest. I did a fair bit of cussing right after."

This made the group laugh. Smecker moved closer to the bed. "So kiddo how do you feel about losing your fingers?"

This was something they all wanted to know. Bonnie shrugged. "Well I'm right handed, so it doesn't affect my drawing any and I don't really need them I suppose cause I sure as heck don't plan on getting married. But then again I'm all doped up right now, who knows? I might turn into a head case once I realize the severity of the situation."

"Well we'll be here for you if ya do lass. For now we'll see about your room. Murph, you stay with her?" Connor got up and headed for the door, Smecker and the detectives in tow.

"I got her." Murphy replied, and he moved to lay on the bed with her.

Connor walked out and when the door came to, he turned to Smecker. "What do we do with the school? I'm thinking that this is a legal matter of some sort."

"You definitely want to go speak with them about this. If you want I'll go with you. One of my degrees is in law. They'll definitely have to compensate Bonnie for the loss of her fingers."

"I'd appreciate it. I know jack shit when it comes to legal matters."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. I kinda like that kid." Smecker said smiling.

Connor smiled. "Well I'm gonna step out fer a smoke, this has damn near done in my nerves."

"Lucky for you Bonnie's got nerves of steel." Greenly said clapping a hand on is back.

Connor laughed. "You said it Green beans."

Meanwhile back in the room Murphy lay beside his daughter on the bed. Bonnie kept poking and flexes her remaining fingers. Murphy grabbed her hand to stop her. "Don't do that, I'm sure it'll make it worse. Are you in any pain lass? You feel ok?"

"I'm fine right now Da. It kinda feels like they're still there though, it's weird." She said looking at her bandaged hand.

Murphy chuckled. "You'll get use to it I suppose."

They were silent for a minute when Bonnie shifted on the bed a little. "Sorry if I scared you Da."

Murphy reached down and kissed her head. "Wasn't your fault darlin, just an accident. Although I will say that me and Connor would appreciate if you didn't have mishaps like this anymore."

"I'll try." She replied yawning.

He lifted her so that she lay on him and he held her to his chest. "Try and get some sleep lass. It's been a long day fer you."

"Ok, hey do you think someone can get my sketch table from the school? I'd hate to have done all that work, losing two fingers and bleeding all over just to have someone toss it out. I really did work hard on that table."

Murphy chuckled. "I'll tell Connor to go by and get it, now sleep wee one."

She readily took his suggestion. Just as she drifted off she said, "Love you both Da."

He smiled. "We love ye too Bonnie."

Connor walked back into the room minutes later. He smiled as he saw his daughter sleeping. He looked at his brother. "Stay with her, me and Smecker are going down to the school. We may have a law suit on our hands."

Murphy nodded, then smiled. "She said she loved us Conn."

Connor grinned. "Well it looks like our Billie Bonnie does have her gooey moments."

"Not sure if it counts though. She is doped to the gills on painkillers." Murphy replied shifting so he could lay her on the bed. He slid off the bed and reached for a cigarette. "I'll walk ye out, need a smoke after all that."

"That's what I said."

They walked out and Smecker followed them. Murphy turned towards his brother as he walked. "Oh Bonnie wants someone to get her sketch table. Said she didn't do all that work and lose two fingers just so they could throw it out. I almost can't believe that after all that she's worried about a fuckin table."

"I can believe it. Girls got her priorities mixed up." Connor said back

"She's only acting like her fathers." Smecker said smiling.

"I'm sure we don't know what yer talking about." Murphy said.

"I'm sure." Smecker shot back smirking.

They left Murphy standing outside the hospital after he said he would call and let Connor know what room they put her in. On the way to the school Connor couldn't help but get mad as hell at the fact that his daughter was now missing two fingers. So when they got to the school he marched straight towards the principal's office Smecker right behind him.

He burst through his door without knocking. "Principal Meyers, do you care ta tell me why my daughter is missing two fuckin fingers?" He shouted.

"Mr. McManus, I've been speaking with the shop teacher since it happened to find out why."

"And your conclusion was what? That yer shop teacher's a fucking moron? That he wasn't doing his job like he was supposed to and watch the fucking kids! Tell me then what was your fucking conclusion?"

"According to Mr. Jergens, one of the students laid a board down on the floor to measure it and while it was down there it cause another student to trip pushing Bonnie into the skill saw. I've contacted the school board and-" Connor cut him off.

"Good let em know that they're about to get their asses sued off. Ye don't have a safe shop, and ye've maimed my lil girl!" Connor shoved the principal. Smecker moved in and pulled him away. He looked at the man with disdain. "We'll be contacting you with the details of the lawsuit, best hope you have a damn good lawyer."

As they made it back to the car Connor's phone rang. "Yea?"

"Hey Conn, they finally moved her to the second floor. She's in 316 now. But we got a problem."

"What? What's happened now?" Connor didn't know how it could get any worse.

"It's when they moved her. She woke up groaning cause the pain killers wore off. She took one look at her hand and freaked out. I guess she was right about earlier. She went mental and tried to rip the bandages off. They had to sedate her. The doctor wants her to see a psychiatrist. Thinks there might be more mental trauma than first assumed. You need to get back here and help me figure out what the hell ta do."

"We're on our way now. Just sit tight." He hung up and looked at Smecker. "We got to get back quick. Bonnie woke up off the painkillers and freaked out when she saw her hand. They had to sedate her said there was more mental trauma than they assumed. They want her to see a head doctor."

"Think she'll go for that?"

"No. She hates being emotional. She'd never go for it. I don't know what we're going to do." Connor rubbed his face.

"Well you have nothing to worry about with the legal part of this. I'll sue them for everything they got."

"Thanks fer that. I want those assholes to pay for that shite."

"Oh don't worry, they're going to pay through the nose for this one."

Connor nodded, then groaned. "Christ I forgot her table!"

"I'll get Greenly and the boys to go get it, and if they scare the pants off them in the meantime, well all the better." Smecker said grinning.

"Dolly and Duffy yes but I hardly can see Green Beans getting fierce."

"Oh he can surprise you, but don't tell him I said that."

Making it back to the hospital only served to make Connor worry. Bonnie always acted tough so it really surprised him that she freaked out, he could hardly imagine it. Lord knows what Murphy saw. Sometimes Bonnie made you forget she was only fourteen. Connor walked into her room to see her passed out on the bed, and Murphy sitting beside her, biting his thumb nail damn near off. He walked over, pulling his brothers hand out of his mouth like he'd always done and sat beside him.

"She wake any?"

"No, but Conn she cried in her sleep for awhile. I don't think I've ever seen her even remotely tear up, and she was crying!" Murphy sounded upset himself.

Connor squeezed his neck in assurance. "It's gonna be fine Murph. Bonnie's only fourteen, we gotta remember that. She may be tough, but shes just a young girl and this is a lot to take in even for a grown person."

Murphy nodded. "This must be what it was like fer Ma when we both got pneumonia from jumping in that creek."

"I remember, you almost died."

"And you weren't too far behind me if I recall."

"You go I go remember?"

It was a promise they had made after their sickness. Neither brother would go without the other one. Of course this was along side the promise they made when they were nine to never marry cause girls had cooties.

"Wonder when she'll wake up again, wonder how she'll wake up again. Hope its not like before. Lord Conn I think she freaked out that nurse, and she said words I'd never heard of."

Connor laughed. "Lets just hope she remembers the incident at least. Did they give her any more for the pain?"

"I think they did, they stuck her with the sedative, but they put something in her IV."

"Well turn the TV on then, we can watch something while we wait." Connor said sitting back.

"Ok but no detective shows, you watch them too much." Murphy turned on the TV.

"Well what else is there to watch?"

"Conn there's plenty else to watch, you just refuse to watch it."

"Well forgive me for liking murder mysteries, its way better than the time you made us watch the cooking channel."

"How else were we going to learn how to make omelets?" Murphy shoved his brother.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Just find something."

They eventually settled on the news, sitting quietly. Nurses came in and out checking the dressing on Bonnie's hand and adjusting the IV. Eventually they both got up to go for a smoke. "One of us should call Ma, she usually calls the house on Wednesdays and if Bonnie's not there, well its best we head her off. You can call cause I had to call last time." Connor said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Aw I forgot about Ma!" Murphy groaned.

Connor grinned. "Aye have fun with that."

"Hey maybe we should get Rocco to come by. He always makes Bonnie laugh, he might cheer her up a bit."

"That's a good idea Murph, we can get him to come by tomorrow if he isn't busy."

"If he can't make her laugh I don't know who could."

They spent the rest of the evening trying to think of ways to cheer her up.

A/N: Well here it is. I'm not exactly happy with it I just wanted to get it out before I leave. Going to Wisconsin for two weeks of training. While I will work on the story there I can't post it for the lack of internet. But I promise that there's more to come. Oh and I don't think the DNA thing I threw in there is actually possible but I made it up cause I wanted both boys to be her dad and I couldn't pick! So there ya go! Like to thank my reviewers, you guys made my day! Keep it up!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Bonnie found herself waking groggy and disoriented. She heard the news faintly playing in the background. She opened her eyes to see off white walls and it was then she remembered. She groaned inwardly at the memory. Looking over she found her Da's sleeping in hospital chairs. She looked down at her hand she found it in gauze. She stared at it making herself grow accustomed to it. Deciding she needed a higher power to help she removed the IV from her arm and grabbed her robe. She quietly left the room and went off in search of the Chapel.

Connor woke first stretching and groaning at the crick in his neck. He looked over at the bed and shouted.

"Murph!"

Murphy jumped up. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Murph Bonnie's gone!" Connor jumped to his feet.

Murphy hopped up too. "What? Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know genius, but we gotta find her! Look she took the IV out." He felt the bed. "It's still kinda warm she hasn't been gone long, come on maybe the nurses saw her."

They flew out of the room and soon the entire hospital was in an uproar trying to find her. Just when the boys were about to call Smecker, a male nurse came running up. "She's in the Chapel. The priest just called the desk and said she was in there."

This had both boys running for the elevator, punching the buttons. When the doors opened they moved quickly towards the end of the wing where the Chapel was. They quickly opened the door where they were met by the Priest. He smiled at them and pointed to the front. "She's up there boys, been there a little while."

"Thanks Father." They said and moved to the front.

Upon close inspection they found that she had fallen asleep leaning over in the pew. Murphy leaned down and picked her up and with a nod to the priest they left back to her room. It was in the elevator that she woke again. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"I'm getting tired of waking in places I don't know. Da when can we go home?" She asked yawning.

"When we're sure there's no infection in that hand. And don't think you're not in trouble Bonnie." Murphy answered.

She gaped. "For losing fingers?"

Connor moved in front of her. "No for leaving and not telling us, you scared us half to death lass! After last night and you reacting the way you did, we had no idea where you were going!"

"I meant to be back before you woke, I just got sleepy! Jeez what'd you think I was going to do? Off myself?" She shouted back.

Murphy shifted her in his arms. "Bonnie, you didn't see yourself last night. You scared me. I've never seen you that way before."

"Yea and I've never lost fingers either! So sorry I acted like a human!"

The three fell into silence all seeming to recognize that they were getting no where by yelling at each other. The elevator door opened and they walked out. When they got back to the room a nurse followed them back in and put the IV back in wagging her finger at Bonnie. As she shut the door behind her Bonnie placed a hand over her heart and raised the other in the air. "Oh Lordy I will never sin again!"

"That's enough sarcasm from you. We were worried and had every right to be. Next time just leave us a note yea?" Murphy tried to make peace.

Bonnie sighed. "Alright deal. So seriously when do I get out? And did anyone get my desk from the school? "

"When the doctor says you can go, we'll go. And the boys are picking up your desk today sometime. I told them to put it in your room. Rocco's coming by later, said something about a surprise for you."

"Oh good, maybe he'll help me bust outta here." She said cheerfully.

"Like hell he will." Connor replied.

A breakfast tray was brought in and after discarding half of it, Bonnie settled on the juice and toast. They sat there watching whatever was on TV, nurses and the occasional doctor coming in to check her hand. The diagnosis was good so far, and Bonnie pestered them about her release date. They had just settled down to watch more TV when the door slung opened and in bounced Rocco with his usual greeting of "It's the kid!"

Bonnie grinned. "I didn't lose my bird finger Roc, I can still use it!"

"Yea but not with your Dad's around, don't want to end up in the confessional booth so soon after the last visit!" he replied laughing. "Anyways, you wouldn't flip off the man bearing gifts would you?"

She laughed. "Depends on the gift, lay it on me mobster."

He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a glove with a flourish wave. It was black leather glove.

"A glove Roc?" She questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Not just any glove kiddo. I went to a bunch of stores until I found the right pieces for this special glove. Look see I broke off some mannequins fingers and put them in where you lost yours. After you lose the gauze you can wear this and no one will be able to tell you're missing any."

Bonnie grinned tears showing in her eyes. "Thanks Roc."

He sideways hugged her. "No problem kiddo. Though the next time I need something from Sear's you gotta get it for me, that lady sure was pissed when she found out what I was doing to her mannequins."

Everyone laughed at that. Rocco then put it upon himself to keep her laughing the rest of his visit. When Connor and Murphy stepped out for a smoke, Connor said with a grin, "God bless idiots."

Murphy matched his grin and they exited the hospital.

A/N: Okay so its been a while and I'm sorry. My daughter spilled water on my laptop and it led to the erasing of my laptops memory. Learned my lesson about backup memory. This is shorter than normal, but I wanted to let the world know that I haven't forgotten this story or the ones out there Faving it and putting alerts out! This goes out to all my lovely reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

They were all finally home from the hospital. Bonnie had went straight to her room and shut the door. The brothers heard her music start up and they knew that meant she needed space. They both sacked out on the couch with beers.

"Smecker said the schools folding pretty easy. He said he could a million out of them easy." Connor said sipping his beer.

"We wouldn't have to worry about her college then. Take her to see Ma and Da, maybe get a real house." Murphy speculated.

"That'd be nice wouldn't it?" Connor replied

"Yup." Murphy said lighting a cigarette.

Bonnie spent her time in her room drawing. Being in the hospital had did one good thing for her. She'd had a flash of inspiration and it had gnawed at her till she could finally get home. Now she had pages and pages of drawings tacked all over her walls. Satisfied for the moment she decided to get some food. It was time for meds anyway.

She headed for the kitchen and stopped when she spotted her Da's asleep on the couch. She snickered. Connor was laying half on, half off one half while Murphy was upside down, legs thrown over the back. She went and made sandwiches, then went to wake her Da's. Deciding her tactic she flopped down between them in the space separating them.

"Hey Da!" She shouted and they both sprang to life.

"Connor did it!" Murphy asked his hair sticking out in all directions.

"It's Murph's fault!" Connor said falling into the floor.

Bonnie laughed. "Hey I made sandwiches so when you guys figure out who did whatever come eat." She bounced off the couch back to the kitchen.

Five minutes later her Da's came in and sat down. Bonnie was still laughing at her Da's hair.

"Feeling better today then Bonnie?" Connor asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

Bonnie shrugged. "I guess so. About as good as an eight fingered person can be. You guys need to go back to work I don't need watching, I'm not going to jump out the window or anything."

"Good cause Ma would kill us." Murphy said. Connor punched him in the shoulder.

"What yer dimwit Da over there meant was that we're glad ye feel better."

"I said that didn't I?" Murphy said punching his brother back.

Bonnie laughed. "I know what you meant Da, no worries."

"See? Bonnie gets me." Murphy said.

Connor snorted. "Oh aye she speaks dimwit quite fluently."

Bonnie really started laughing then as her Murphy tackled his brother to the ground and they began rolling all over the kitchen. It was when the phone rang that they finally gave up. Connor flipped his brother over and jumped up to the phone. Murphy got up off the floor and sat back down by Bonnie.

"So what are you working on? Ye hardly leave your room, Me and your Da are feeling neglected." Murphy asked smiling.

"Just an idea for a graphic novel. I need to talk to Smecker about some legal jargon, make sure I get it right. And I want to see if the boys would let me sketch them. I want to use them in it." Bonnie explained.

"The boys get to be in yer novel and we don't?" Murphy pouted, laughter in his eyes.

Bonnie snorted. "Yea you two are in it, if it makes you feel better, you guys are the main characters, you're who they're based off of. You're personalities anyways, I changed the looks a lot."

"Why did ye do that?" Murphy asked, Connor still talking in the background.

Bonnie smirked. "Because I absolutely refuse to try and imagine what one of my Da's bare ass looks like."

Murphy turned beet red, making Bonnie laugh. He turned to his brother. "Connor your daughter is drawing naked people!"

Connor stopped mid sentence and turned. "What?"

Bonnie and Murphy started laughing, leaving Connor shaking his head turning back to the conversation. Murphy nudged his daughter. "This isn't like sex graphic is it?"

Bonnie grinned. "No nothing like that. I promise you Da it's nothing of that nature, well there is one idea for part of it, but nothings shown in it, it's more like the idea of it happening, I have no plans of drawing it."

"Good cause yer too young for stuff like that." Murphy said relieved.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Da do you really think that after what my mother did for a living I don't know what sex is? I know enough to make a hooker blush. But rest assured that with all that knowledge came the feeling of complete repulsion for the whole idea. I'm quite fine imitating the Virgin Mary, thank you."

Murphy blushed again. Connor finally put hung up the phone and Murphy fled the room saying, "Conn you sit with her a while, I'm going fer a smoke. I'm pretty sure we just had a sex talk!"

Connor looked at their daughter who was laughing at her Da's. "Ye've gone and scarred your poor Da have ye?"

Bonnie grinned. "I could scar you if you'd like?"

Connor threw up his hands. "Oh no I'm good. We have to go to the station and talk to Smecker. Did ye want to come? Get out of the house?"

Bonnie stood. "Sure I was just telling Da I needed to sketch the boys."

She left to get her stuff leaving her Da confused. He asked as she left, "Ye had a sex talk about sketching the boys?"

Bonnie just laughed harder as she left. "No!" She shouted back.

Connor looked at his brother in the living room. Murphy shook his head. "No I'm not saying nothing, that conversation never happened!"

So when they left for the station Connor was still confused, Murphy was still blushing, and Bonnie was giggling under her hand.

A/N Okay it's short but I guess for the time being, they'll keep being little short one, BUT! The point is I'm updating so hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of weeks since the accident and everything had settled back down for the little family. Smecker had been putting the school through firey hoops for the accident and he'd promised them that they would see no less than two million for this case when he got done with them.

Much to her dismay they had removed her from shop class and put her in art/drama class. She didnt mind the art part it was the drama portion that her grinding her teeth most days. The teacher had been stead fastly trying to get her to be in the plays they did with Bonnie coming up with some very colorful no thank you's. She begged her Da's to get him to stop but they found it funny and so they just let her handle it.

To their delight though Bonnie seemed to have made a few friends in the class and she was often found after school hanging with them at a coffee shop talking about different artists. Sure the kids were of the goth variety but they were pretty harmless. Connor and Murphy knew, they'd had the boys at the station check for records.

The two brothers were at the station working with their friends one day when Bonnie came in with her friend Jennifer, one of the goth children as they called them. Bonnie walked up with an odd smile on her face.

"Bonnie, whats up? I thought this was a coffee shop day?" Connor asked.

Bonnie grinned. "Oh it is I just had to ask you both something and then I have to tell you something."

Murphy motioned at her. "Well come on then lass out with it."

"Would you two love me no matter what?" She asked shocking them.

"Of course lass what kind of question is that? You're not getting mushy on us are ye?" Connor replied with a puzzled look.

She shook her head. "No. But I have to tell you that Im a lesbian with aspirations of anarchy!"

Connor, Murphy, Greenly, Duffy, and Dolly all spit out the coffee they were drinking. Bonnie was laughing hysterically, her friend recording the whole thing, and Smecker had turned away to laugh himself. He knew what she was talking about.

"Bonnie, huh... wha?" Was all Murphy could spit out.

"Calm your tits Da Im only joking, well not really. What I mean to say is that Im going to be playing Maureen in the musical RENT. Mr Davies convinced me to play in the musical since he said I had a fair singing voice." She said wiping her eyes from the tears of laughter.

Connor and Murphy slumped over in their chairs. "Oh thank goodness. Can you imagine the phone call we'd have to make to Ma on this one?"

A/N: Terribly sorry for the long time in between posts. Getting a divorce and gonna have a baby so its been mega crazy lately. I cant promise that the next post will be soon since I dont have internet, but I can promise that I will see this story to the finish.


End file.
